Why Are You Crying?
by khaleesiii
Summary: Ayumu, Hiyono, Kanone, and Hizumi. They are at school and are trying to find out where they hear a sudden beautiful, but strange noise. What could it possibly be? Read to find out! :


A/N: Hi, my name is Alina. I made this story for my 3rd period business skills class. It was a project. It's supposed to be a children's book though. But I suck at children's book and ended up making this. Since you people will never read this, it doesn't really matter. Oh, and every single character in here is majorly OOC!!(out of character for those who don't know what it stands for) and also, there is one OC.(other character) so I hope you guys like it. Flames are encouraged. If you think this story is stupid and crappy, feel free to say so. Also, please review if and or when you finish reading the story. So yeah, on with the story.

* * *

**_Why Are You Crying?_**

'"Why… Are… you crying..." A male's voice echoed through the halls.  
"I'm crying… because… I'm sad…"A different, female voice echoed through the hallways…'  
To this day, I still remember what had happened when I first met her. She looked so beautiful, and yet so fragile at the same time. I still remember what she said to me that day.

* * *

**_Flashback - 5 years ago _**

_It was near sunset, and my friends and I were talking, and joking around near our school campus, which is known through out the country for its beautiful meadow of cherry blossom trees near the school campus. We were still pretty near the school, so it didn't take log to get to the entrance. I always thought she looked beautiful, so much that words couldn't even begin to describe how. _

_It all happened 5 years ago, when we were only 14 years old. We were all playing around, laughing, joking around to our heart's content. "Hey Ayumu!" Hizumi exclaimed to me. "What is it?" I replied back._

"_Do you hear that?" Hizumi asked.  
"No, I don't. What is it?" I asked in curiosity.  
"Well, I hear… something. It sounds a lot like music to me." Hizumi answered back.  
"Oh, Really? That's strange," I mumbled "how about we go find out where it's coming from!" I suggested.  
"Okay!" Kanone, Hiyono and Hizumi exclaimed in unison. _

_We walked towards our school in search of the faint music that we could hear from our distance. As we walked closer and closer to the school, the ever more slightly did the music grow louder and louder. As we came closer and closer, I could now distinguish the noise, or rather musical instrument, which was being played, it was a piano. The only piano we had at school was in the music room! _

_Having a break through on where the music was coming from I said, "Hey! Guys! I think the music's coming from the music room! Let's go check it out!"  
"Yeah, okay!" Hizumi agreed. We ran towards the entrance of the school, some sports teams still had practice, so the doors were still unlocked. The music was getting even louder as we got closer to the music room. _

_By the time we reached the school doors, we have stopped running, and were now walking towards the band room, a bit out of breath. "It's so calm, and peaceful. And yet soft and melodic at the same time." Kanone commented._

"_I've heard this before," Hiyono whispered. While walking just a bit closer to the room, down the empty hallway, we already entered the school, and were now only a few mere feet away from the music room._  
"_It's called Kiss the Rain by Yurima. Almost every time I hear this, it makes me want to cry." Hiyono whispered quietly, but still loud enough for us to hear. Her eyes were beginning to fill up with unshed tears._

"_Aw. Come on now, don't cry." Kanone whispered to Hiyono, trying to comfort her. She sniffed a few times before she answered, "Yeah, your right." She now began to rub away her unshed tears. The music was pretty loud since we were now only at the end of the hallway at where the music room was. _

"_It's such a soothing piece of work, that if you were mad, it could probably calm you down." I said softly, but loud enough so that the others could hear me over the piano.  
"Hey, Hizumi, what do you think of it? We haven't heard you talk all this time we were searching." I asked Hizumi. "Well, I agree with you Ayumu." Hizumi said._

_We now started to walk down the hallway toward the music room's door. As we walked closer, we could see the person playing the piano, a bit more clearly through the glass windows. "Who do you suppose is playing the piano, Hiyono?" I asked her. "I'm not so sure, but who ever it is sure put a lot of their emotion into playing this. You can just feel this person's mixture of emotions in this piece." Hiyono answered back._

_By now, we were standing only a mere foot away from the music room door, to our convenience the door was open, and we could see the person, or rather girl, that was playing the piano. She had beautiful shiny long blue hair; it was tied up in a loose pony tail with a headband with a pale skin color, just like a porcelain doll. _

_Her skin looked so soft, and smooth, yet also so fragile at the same time. She was playing **Kiss the Rain**, with her eyes closed; I also couldn't see her face that well due to the piano. She had tears rolling down her cheeks, whether from sadness, or joy, I couldn't tell. _

_The mysterious girl finally stopped playing, and stood up from her chair. "Who's there?!" the girl said. She now had her eyes open; looking in the direction we were hiding. Although she still had tears in her eyes. _

"_I guess you caught us." I said, walking into the room with my hands up in the air, followed by Hiyono, Hizumi and Kanone. "That was a beautiful piece of work you just played there." I said while I nodded my head towards the piano. 'When I first heard her beautiful voice, my heart skipped a beat. Why, why did it do that, and why do I feel this way? I feel like my chest is tightening at the mere sight of her. Why is this happening to me? Why?' I thought quietly to myself._

"_T-t-thanks." The girl stuttered a bit quietly with a small smile tugging at her lips. She was still crying.  
"Why are you crying?" I asked her, while taking a few steps towards the girl. 'Something seems so familiar about this' I thought. I remember…something like this happened before, but when?_

* * *

**_Different flashback _**

_I remember seeing this when I was younger. '"Why are you crying?" A male's voice echoed.  
"I'm crying… because… I'm sad…"A different, female voice echoed through the dark but beautiful field…' It's such a distant memory._

**_End of different flashback_**

_"I'm crying because… I am sad." The girl said. Do you know who that girl was? Her name was Kyra Niwa. Ever since then we have become good friends with each other until this very day._

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

"Hey! Ayumu! What's wrong with you? We've been calling your name for the past few minutes! Didn't you hear us?" Hizumi said, while clinging a bit on my shoulder.Snapping out of my daze I said, "No, sorry, so what were you saying?" I replied back.  
"I was saying, come on! We have to go now!" Not knowing what Hizumi was talking about for a minute, I just simply stared at him. "Oh! Yeah right! We have to get to class!" I exclaimed, finally getting what he meant.  
"Well duh silly." Kyra said smiling at the silly scene. 'This is going to be a long day' I thought looking up at the sky with a small sigh escaping my lips... 

**_To be continued…_**

5


End file.
